


Proving Theories Wrong

by pabospoiler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabospoiler/pseuds/pabospoiler
Summary: Soonyoung thinks the reason he can't kiss as long as Seokmin is because he's a vocalist and therefore has more air support. Seokmin thinks that means Soonyoung should be able to last longer than him when having sex since he's a dancer. Smut ensues.a continuation ofMissed Me Kiss Me





	Proving Theories Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! While its not necessary to read Missed Me Kissed Me to read this, I would def recommend. I apologize for any mistakes or if things don't feel natural. This is unbetad (because I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone to read this for me lmao) and it's also my first time writing smut so if anything feels weird that's probably why. I do apologize in advance for any mistakes and also just the general flow as I feel like I couldn't coherently put their feelings and the smut together but...I'm super tired rn and I kinda just wanted to get it out. I actually wasn't really planning on writing this (despite my hints in the previous one) but I became motivated because...well lets just say there was a recent flood of certain ships and yet again, practically none of this one. So yeah motivation stemmed from me wanting more content of SoonSeok, which is still greatly underwhelming unfortunately :/ That aside, any feedback is welcome and enjoy? 
> 
> (Father forgive me for I have sinned)
> 
> (Jk I'm not even religious lmao)

“Hyung, can’t you wait till later to do the dishes? Or at least let me help?” Seokmin whined, hovering over Soonyoung’s shoulder as he wiped off a plate and put it in the drying rack.

“You and I both know very well that if we wait, these dishes will be in this sink for the next week. And plus, you made dinner, it’s only right that I clean up.”

“But I was really looking forward to,” Seokmin wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, “testing out my theory,” he whispered into Soonyoung’s ear. Soonyoung tilted his neck back to look up at Seokmin, who was suggestively wriggling his eyebrows. Soonyoung rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the pan he was washing.

“Just go and watch TV or something. I’ll be done soon.”

Seokmin hummed in agreement. “If you say so,” he sang out, lightly tapping Soonyoung’s bum. He made a beeline for the couch, plopping down on it and pulling out his phone. It took Soonyoung another fifteen minutes before he was able to finish cleaning up everything. Wiping his hands on his pants, he went over to Seokmin, who seemed to have fallen asleep in the short time span he was waiting for Soonyoung, phone threatening to slip out of his hand. Soonyoung gently took the phone out of his hand and was surprised to see a picture of him, or rather, a whole collage of pictures of him. His heart swelled at the thought of how much Seokmin must have missed him to be going through pictures of him even though he was right there.

“Hm, I guess we’ll have to wait till next time to test your theory,” Soonyoung quietly said out loud, turning to go to the bathroom. A hand immediately shot out to grab his, startling Soonyoung.

“I already waited over an hour to test my theory, you don’t honestly think I was gonna let you get away with it were you?” Seokmin grinned.

“I thought you were asleep so-“ he began to say, but was silenced as he was pulled onto Seokmin’s lap, who’s lips began hungrily attacking his. Soonyoung smiled at Seokmin’s antics, but nonetheless, he still melted under his touch. With Seokmin’s hands settled on his waist and his own hands wrapped behind Seokmin’s neck, Soonyoung shifted his legs so that he was straddling Seokmin’s thighs, making it easier for Soonyoung to access Seokmin’s mouth. Seokmin lightly bit Soonyoung’s lower lip, allowing him to slip his tongue inside Soonyoung’s mouth.

As they began a fight for dominance, Seokmin sneaked a hand up Soonyoung’s shirt, tweaking his left nipple. Soonyoung let out an involuntary moan, feeling his dick hardening by the second. He wasn’t the only one as he felt Seokmin’s erection hardening against his own as well. Soonyoung pulled back from the kiss and began nipping along Seokmin’s jawline, rolling his hips against Seokmin’s for more stimulation. Seokmin groaned at the pressure, breathing out a quick “bedroom”, before standing and picking Soonyoung up. Soonyoung immediately latched his arms around Seokmin’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

It seemed to be the fastest Soonyoung had ever seen Seokmin move since one moment they were at the couch in the living room, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown back against the bed inside their room. Seokmin immediately began to attack Soonyoung’s neck, lightly biting the milky white skin until it began to turn a light red. His hand went up through his shirt again, playing around with his nipples once again. Soonyoung could do nothing but gasp at the sensation, fisting the sheets beneath him. His erection was now painfully hard, straining in his boxers, waiting to be freed from the temporary prison. Soonyoung blindly reached for the top of Seokmin’s pants, hoping he would get the hint.

“Minnie?”

Seokmin broke contact with his neck to look down at Soonyoung. “Yes Soonie?”

“Clothes off. Now,” Soonyoung gritted out, struggling to reach for Seokmin’s belt. Seokmin chuckled at his dilemma before undoing his belt, quickly shucking off his pants and boxers while pulling off his shirt. Soonyoung sat up on his elbows, leaning back to take in the sight, already beginning to drool. God what did Soonyoung do in his past life to deserve a man like Lee Seokmin? He must have saved the country.

With his lean arms, toned stomach, and thick thighs, Soonyoung couldn’t help but salivate over the thought that this body was only for his eyes to look at, for his hands to touch. It also wasn’t fair how well-endowed Seokmin was. Soonyoung sometimes still had a hard time believing that something that big could fit up his ass.

“Like what you see?” Seokmin grinned, pretending to flex and proceeded to kiss his biceps.

“You know it,” Soonyoung waggled his eyebrows before he started to take his own clothes off as well. He had discarded his shirt and was about to take off his pants when Seokmin stopped him by putting his hand on top of his.

“Allow me.”

He slowly pulled Soonyoung’s pants down, as if he was trying to torture him by prolonging the process.

“Aw look at how wet you are for me,” Seokmin cooed. Soonyoung flushed a bright red, looking down at his boxers and indeed, a large wet patch had already formed. Seokmin quickly bent down and began lightly sucking on his cock through the cloth, causing Soonyoung to throw his head back in a groan.

“If you’re planning on blowing me can you just get on with it and take my boxers off? Now?”

Seokmin chuckled at his impatience. “As you wish, my prince,” and the next thing Soonyoung knew, his boxers were replaced with Seokmin’s mouth covering his dick.

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung gasped and reached to fist Seokmin’s hair, overwhelmed from the sensation. Seokmin gripped the base of his cock before bobbing his head up and down, making sure to wet every inch possible. He then proceeded to suck on the tip, causing Soonyoung to tighten the grip he had in his hair.

“If you keep doing that I’m gonna cum right now,” Soonyoung warned. Seokmin pulled off, the widest smile on his face.

“I guess it’s time for phase two!” Seokmin bounced off the bed and bounded over to the drawer where the lube and condoms were kept. He quickly came back to the bed, all but shoving Soonyoung back onto his back, spreading his legs open. Then he popped open the lube, drizzling quite a bit on over Soonyoung’s hole. Soonyoung let out a small squeal at the coldness.

“Sorry babe, let me warm it up for you.”

He squirted some more lube onto his fingers and circled Soonyoung’s rim a couple of times before slowly pushing in his forefinger. Soonyoung automatically clenched around the finger, tensing and making it hard for Seokmin to attempt and loosen him.

“Soonie, I need you to relax, okay? It’ll only get better if you relax,” Seokmin cooed, gently stroking Soonyoung’s hair.

“Sorry Minnie, it’s been a while and I kind of forgot how much it-“ Soonyoung couldn’t finish his sentence. Seokmin had decided that the best way to get him to relax was by sucking on his dick. He wasn’t wrong though as Soonyoung lost himself to the pleasure, barely feeling the finger that was slowly moving in and out of him.

“You can add another,” Soonyoung managed to choke out, trying his best not to cum before Seokmin could even stick his dick in him. Seokmin obliged, pulling his mouth off to drizzle a bit more lube before slowly inserting another digit. He pumped Soonyoung’s cock with his other hand in time with pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. After scissoring him a couple of times, Seokmin added a third finger in attempt to hit Soonyoung’s sweet spot.

“There, do that again!” Soonyoung practically shouted when he felt Seokmin brush against his prostate. Seokmin crooked his fingers up, pressing against the spot.

“You think you’re ready for me now?” Seokmin asked, teasing Soonyoung by barely hitting the spot that he wanted to be touched.

“Yes yes yes. Want you in me now. Want that monstrous dick inside me. Make it so I can’t go to work tomorrow. Minnie please,” Soonyoung sobbed, on the verge of tears from frustration.

“Anything for you Soonie.” Seokmin gently brushed a hand across Soonyoung’s face before ripping open the condom and rolling it onto his dick, lubing it up as much as possible to ease off the impending pain for Soonyoung. With the tip pressed against Soonyoung’s small, but gaping hole, Seokmin slowly entered Soonyoung’s heat. Soonyoung crossed his legs behind Seokmin, reaching up to pull Seokmin down towards him, forcing Seokmin to put his arms out on either side of Soonyoung’s head. As he pushed in some more, he paused when he saw the contorted look on Soonyoung’s face.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…you’re just really fucking big, you know?”

Seokmin barked out a laugh. Soonyoung pouted. “Why don’t you try having something the size of your dick go up your own ass?”

“Oh fucking myself. That’s a kink I didn’t expect you to have,” Seokmin teased. Soonyoung retaliated by using his legs to push Seokmin further into him, causing them both to groan, Seokmin from being fully enveloped and Soonyoung from being filled to the brim. Soonyoung’s eyes were closed, slightly regretting his move. Seokmin bent down to softly kiss his forehead.

“Just let me know when you want me to move.” He placed another kiss on his nose, grinning at the way Soonyoung scrunched his entire face. Seeing as Soonyoung was still adjusting, Seokmin gently pressed a kiss on his cheekbone, then slowly trailed down his jaw and to his neck, adding more bruises to the ones left from earlier. He then nuzzled his nose against Soonyoung’s neck, enjoying the way Soonyoung tightened around him.

“You can move now,” Soonyoung whispered into his ear. Seokmin nodded and began to rock his hips back and forth, watching Soonyoung slowly become undone beneath him.

“Holy shit. So good. So big. Minnie you feel so good. Please go faster,” Soonyoung quietly cried out, hands grabbing at the sheets. Seokmin moved faster, muscles starting to strain from the amount of effort.

“You’re so good for me baby. You’re so tight but you’re still taking my dick so well. So good,” Seokmin grunted, pistoning his hips faster and faster to hit Soonyoung’s spot.

“Oh god! Right there right there!” Soonyoung had tears in his eyes from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. Seokmin could tell that Soonyoung was close from the way his walls were rapidly sucking in and out around his cock, so he gave all of his energy into several hard and fast thrusts before spilling into the condom. Soonyoung came a few seconds later, white ropes painting their stomachs. As Seokmin softened, he carefully pulled out. After tying up the condom and tossing it in the trash, he crashed back on the bed next to Soonyoung who had his eyes closed. 

“How are you feeling?” Seokmin asked, turning on his side to face Soonyoung.

“Good. Sore, but good,” he replied, turning his head to face Seokmin. His eyes had a blissed out look to them, almost as if he was high.

“Are you tired?”

“A little.”

“Hm I guess my theory was wrong. I just have better stamina than you in general.” Seokmin smiled at Soonyoung’s small pout.

“Is this your way of asking for a round two Lee Seokmin?”

“Is this your way of saying you’re up for it Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung gazed at Seokmin, eyes turning soft as he leant in and pecked his lips.

“Only if I get to ride you this time.”

Seokmin’s dick twitched, already hardening again.

“You are so on.”

**Author's Note:**

> i still cant believe i wrote almost 2k of smut *dunks self into holy water* byyyyyyyyeeeee


End file.
